Meta Knight's Anger
by neuron6
Summary: When Meta Knight is banned from official tournaments, chaos erupts. Bad things are happening, and nobody knows why or who's doing them... Probably K-plus, but just in case, T.
1. Meta Knight's Ban

Banned Duology: Book One: Meta Knight's Anger: Chapter One

** I am making a duology about what happened after Meta Knight was banned from tournaments. This is Chapter One of Book One: Meta Knight's Anger. Enjoy!**

Meta Knight was in a good mood. He had just won a match against Ike, Sonic, and Pit, three of the toughest fighters, on a _team_. He was a lot like Pit, but with better evasion, so beating him had been fairly easy. Sonic had just run off the edge. Ike had almost killed him with Great Aether, but he had used it right over a hole, plummeted down, and died an instant before Meta.

So, Meta Knight was in a good mood. Thus, he was not prepared when Master Hand appeared right in front of him. He sprang back, reflexively drawing Galaxia.

"Oh. Sorry, Master Hand. What is it?" he said gruffly.

"Me and Crazy Hand had a discussion, and we came to an agreement," came the reply.

Meta Knight winced. "If Crazy Hand agreed to it, this can't be good."

"Well, you see… Remember when we banned smash balls from official tournaments?"

"Yes?" Meta Knight didn't like where this was going.

"You have incredible recovery, right? And you won almost all of the official tournaments-"

_"Are you comparing me to a smash ball?"_

"No, I- Well, we think it would be best if you didn't compete in the official tournaments."

A silence.

"What? I'm BANNED FROM FIGHTING?"

"No! No. You may certainly still compete in matches and unofficial tournaments. Just not in the-"

Master Hand was interrupted again. "But I'm top-tier! I have no match-up disadvantages!"

"Exactly. You're too strong. Too hard to defeat. It's thought to be unfair to the others, like Jigglypuff and Ganondorf."

Meta Knight then left in an extremely angry fashion.

The "Third Swordsman" was shaking with rage. He couldn't shake the feeling of surrealness and refused to be talked to by his friends Marth, Ike, and Kirby. Apparently, Master Hand had spread the word that Meta Knight was banned- whatever he might call it, it was still banned- because everyone seemed genuinely concerned. Nonetheless, he ignored them in fury and made straight for his room. Maybe some TV would calm him down.

Every Smasher had a special channel on their television, exclusive to that person. The channel showed what their fans were doing. Apparently, the outside world also knew about him being banned from official tournaments, if Meta Knight's fangirls were anything to judge by. They were displaying either suicidal impulses (toward themselves), homicidal impulses (toward the Hands), or genocidal impulses (toward all the people in Smash Mansion except Meta Knight).

Meta Knight was startled when there was a knock on the door. Reluctantly, he went to answer it… then, upon opening it, ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room. Crazy Hand walked in.

"h3Y meTA. s0 i HERD u g07 BanD. hA HO hee. u ar sUr3…" Crazy got that far (somehow putting symbols into his speech) before he was forcibly expelled from the room, suffering a broken finger in the process.

Master Hand was in his study, thinking. Had he done the right thing in stopping Meta Knight from fighting? Yes, he decided. Many of the weaker Smashers would benefit from this exclusion. Meta Knight had seemed angry, but he would get over it eventually. Wouldn't he? Master Hand surely hoped he would. Meta Knight was a dangerous person to have on your bad side. To drive the point home, Crazy Hand then appeared with a broken finger, and in Master Hand's mind, there were no doubts of where he got it.

**Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Are horribly disgusted by it? Let me know and I might just update! **

**~NEURON6~**


	2. The Stuffing of Kirby

Banned Duology: Book One: Meta Knight's Anger: Chapter Two

_I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. And I apologize for the long wait._

1:00 AM

That night was very peaceful. Except for the skunk outside hunting Pikmin (and the Pikmin screaming) nothing was moving. The Kongs were dreaming of bananas. The Battleship Halberd hovered silently outside the mansion. Snake's helicopter was on its landing pad. The portals were powered off. Even Bowser was deep in slumber, and having an extremely inappropriate dream.

Only one Smasher was moving. The figure snuck through the corridors, ghostlike, as he made for one particular room. He had mail to deliver.

4:00 AM

Kirby awoke with a yawn and looked at his clock. Four AM? He never set his alarm so early, loving to sleep in. Fully intending to go back to sleep, he reached for the off switch. On his finger's way there, it brushed a piece of paper. He decided it could be beneficial to read it. Turning on his lamp, the puffball scanned the paper. The instant he finished, he was out the door, where he found just what the note had promised him would be there. He ran down the hallway at incredible speeds toward his destination.

7:00 AM

Princesses Peach and Zelda walked toward the pantry to start preparing the Smashers' breakfast. This was a delicate matter, as all the people had different eating habits. For example, Snake got up early and liked meals with maximum nutritional value, while Dedede slept until noon and would only eat potato chips and other unhealthy food items. And some of them were especially difficult. Thanks to his helmet, Olimar required a special device to eat, which could only use liquids. The Pokemon could only eat Pokemon food. To say the least, it was very difficult to prepare all the different things. Especially when the Smashers became murderous when they couldn't eat.

The two royals found some Primids to carry the materials and went toward the pantry. But upon opening the door, instead of finding the usual assortment of food, there appeared to be a large, pink, slightly wobbly wall blocking the doorway. Pushing it was ineffective, but it seemed familiar…

~0|~o-|-o~|0~

Kirby had been deliriously happy. He had taken the keys from outside his door, found that they did indeed open the pantry, and began stuffing his face. Now, he felt sick and swollen, he couldn't get out, and something sharp was poking his backside.

The puffball decided first to eliminate the pain in his rump. He turned around with some difficulty (the pantry wasn't always this cramped, was it?) to see what appeared to be the end of a pink umbrella, which must have been the thing poking him.

Peach and Zelda screamed and ran away when they saw an eye appear.

Soon, the entire staff of Smash Mansion, and most of the Smashers, were gathered around the pantry. Master Hand emerged from the crowd.

"How did Kirby get in the pantry?" he demanded. There was no response. "I SAID, HOW-" He was interrupted by Kirby grunting, "Poyo!" Master Hand was fluent in all languages, from Hyrulian to Pokemon. Naturally, he knew Poyan, Kirby's dialect. "Fine. Let's let Kirby explain." And so, Kirby told how a letter had appeared in the middle of the night, along with a set of keys to the pantry.

"And as for the food crisis," said Master Hand, "Ike, it's your turn to fetch the food."

"What? It was Kirby's turn!"

"Given his present state, he can't go to the store. However, he won't brawl for a while either, so you won't fight him later. We need to find out who did this."

"I have to pick up food?"

In the end, Ike had to pick up food. He glanced around the store, successfully avoiding any fangirls. But when he walked up to the cashier…

"OH MY GOD! Are you Ike?" The swordsman groaned. He hadn't thought whether the cashier would be a fangirl.

"Um… no."

"IT'S IKE! OH MY GOD IT'S IKE!" People were gathering around. And closing in.

Ike had only one clear thought before Oh No Help Save Me They're Attacking I'm Gonna Die. That thought was: "I will kill whoever did that to Kirby."

The poor guy was subsequently swarmed by insane, violating fans.

** Well then! Long wait. Might be another long wait, I'm working on a new story. Review and/or favorite! Pretty please with a Maxim tomato on top!**

**~NEURON6~**


	3. A Mixup

Banned Duology: Book One: Meta Knight's Anger: Chapter Three

**Well, this wait was comparatively short. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Please do the same for this chapter!**

10:00 PM

Another peaceful night was upon Smash Mansion. Apart from Ike, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand, who were respectively recuperating, thinking, and setting tiger traps in the Pikmin Gardens, everyone was sleeping.

Ike was unable to sleep because of the Wal-Mart incident earlier. He doubted he would sleep without nightmares. But he was exhausted. Although he couldn't sleep in late during his mercenary days, he had quite taken to it as a Smasher. He had gotten up early yesterday because of screaming princesses and was incredibly tired.

Then Ike remembered his failsafe insomnia cure. He loved chicken. He had come to think of it as comfort food. When he opened the gigantic fridge, though, it was empty. Ike frowned. He thought he had some left. Ah, well. Everyone got whatever they required in Smash Mansion. It was a simple matter of calling Service. He went to the phone and dialed.

"Service, I need a refill for my chicken fridge. Fifty pounds of chicken, now." Hanging up, he realized he needed sleep. He could at least try. Naturally, sleep came the moment his head hit the pillow.

~0|~o-|-o~|0~

Room service was not the only visitor to Ike's room that night. After the delivery people had left, someone picked the lock to his room. They came in, carrying a bulging bag. And it wasn't full of presents for the good little children.

The same thing happened in two other rooms in the mansion. Donkey Kong ordered more bananas, also visited later on. And someone snuck into Wario's room after he had ordered more garlic. Finally, still with a large bag slung over a shoulder, the lone figure left the giant house, waiting outside. Soon, two others came out with their bags.

"Mission accomplished, sir."

"Good. Get this back to the camp." And with that, the first one dropped the bag and reentered the house. The other two lingered for a moment, talking.

"This is a lot of work. I'm getting tired."

"So? Remember what the deal is: if we help out, we can have as much "fun" with the Smashers as we want!"

"True! Now let's get back to the others!"

~0|~o-|-o~|0~

Ike awoke, famished. He remembered the chicken and grabbed something from the pile next to him, stuffing it into his mouth. The swordsman's face slowly turned green.

Violently spitting what was definitely NOT a piece of chicken out, Ike grabbed for the light switch.

"GARLIC? I GOT STUPID GARLIC? WHAT HAPPENED?" When the logical side of his brain kicked in, he remembered who had garlic, and set off to Wario's room. On the way there, though, he bumped into him. Literally. Along with a giant, hairy ape. But before he readied an angry comment at Wario, Wario began to yell at Donkey Kong.

"What-a the heck did you do with my garlic!"

"I did nothing with your garlic! But Ike took my bananas!"

"No I didn't! And Wario, you shoved all your garlic into my room, after taking my chicken!"

"You-a are insane! And you! Stupid ape! You tricked me into eating your bananas! I hate fruit!"

"I said Ike took my bananas! Ike, you're mean! I find meat offensive!"

"LIAR! Wario took my chicken! Yell at him, not me!"

"NO! Take-a that!" *PPHFFAARRRRT*

"AETHER!"

*punch*

The sounds of combat attracted other Smashers, and Master Hand was angry.

"What's going on here?" The question was unnecessary, as they all were unconscious. But it didn't take too long to uncover what had happened. Master Hand did not like this, and knew there had to be a connection to Kirby's accident yesterday. But there was nothing he could do except call an assembly of the Smashers. Which he did.

"Alright, as you know, there has been another problem. Ike, Donkey Kong, and Wario were sent to the infirmary in critical condition. I am certain of two things: One, this was done by the same person who gave Kirby the keys to the pantry, and two, it was one of the Smashers. They have currently taken four of our fighters out of commission. If anyone knows who it was, please tell me." The Pokemon Trainer raised his hand.

"W-well, couldn't it have been Crazy Hand? I mean, he causes trouble."

"True," Master Hand replied, "but not to this scale, and certainly not this well thought out. I am sure it was one of you. I am doubling the guard and setting up alarms. Meeting adjourned."

~0|~o-|-o~|0~

Ike slowly woke up in the mansion's hospital and was delighted to find a pile of chicken beside his bed. He heard DK and Wario awakening as well (finding bananas and garlic), and each quickly ate their respective foods. Ike got the nurse's attention.

"Excuse me, but where's the rest of the food that was in our rooms?" At this, she looked confused.

"That was all that was there."

"But this was only about 25 pounds."

"Yes-a. We all-a ordered 50," added Wario.

"Huh. Well, it definitely wasn't in your rooms."

"Crud-a!"

~0|~o-|-o~|0~

About 10 miles from Smash Mansion, fifteen or so girls were eating a meal of bananas and campfire-roasted chicken, with one eating a little cooked garlic. Suddenly, a voice came on over a few speakers around the camp they were in.

"Next is the Pokemon Trainer. Instructions are in my tent." After that brief announcement, it turned off. One girl grabbed some keys from nearby.

"Let's go see what we'll do tonight!"

**Oooh, foreshadowing! Please review!**

**~NEURON6~**


	4. Munchlax's Final Smash

Banned Duology: Book One: Meta Knight's Anger: Chapter Four

** Soon I'll have a new story out. Look for it, please! And thanks for the reviews!**

8:30 PM

Pokemon Trainer, or Red, as everyone called him, was just going to bed. He had put his Pokemon in their Poke Balls for the night and turned on the fan to drown out the first Pikmin screams. Something would have to be done about that skunk. At least the bulborbs could be trained not to kill Pikmin so much.

But even without the noises, something kept Red awake. He was a smart kid, and was pretty sure that whoever was doing these things to the other Smashers would try to get everybody eventually. He was worried it would be him next… But what were the chances? There were thirty others. Red checked his Poke Balls again, then fell asleep.

12:45 AM

Two girls entered the castle-like structure slowly. They had gotten in through a back door, so no ID was necessary.

"Okay," said one, "according to this floor chart, the supply closet we need is right here. I'll get the ones we need." She pointed at a door that said _Poke Balls._ "Now, Red's room is farther along and two floors up. Fire up the whip." The second girl turned on a plasma whip that looked a lot like Samus's.

"Got it. See a camera?" she asked.

"Over there," said the one with the map, pointing at a security camera farther along. The whip lashed out at it and reduced it to a sparking heap of metal and plastic. As the girl continued, she did the same thing to any camera she happened across. That whip really did look a lot like Samus's.

The girl eventually got to Red's door. The whip was activated right next to the lock, melting it with a hiss. She looked through the hole, and upon seeing the Poke Balls, grabbed them with the plasma tendril that looked just like Samus's whip. Just then, the other came back with three more Poke Balls, which were put in the place of the originals.

"Let's go," she said, and the two figures went back the way they came.

~0|~o-|-o~|0~

Red had an extremely early brawl with Pikachu the next morning. He blindly grabbed the Poke Balls on his miniature Pokemon Center and walked out of the room, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Within a half-hour he was in Final Destination.

**3…**

Red grabbed a random Poke Ball from his belt.

**2…**

He fantasized about going back to sleep afterward.

**1…**

He threw the Poke Ball.

**GO!**

"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen."

The announcer fell silent. Pikachu didn't move out of confusion. Red frowned, puzzled. Then Pikachu snapped out of confusion (Ha-ha) and hit Goldeen off the stage. Since Red had sent out the Goldeen, that was minus one stock for him. He grabbed another Poke Ball, fervently hoping that this was one of his.

"Bonsly!" Apparently not. Pikachu simply picked up the Bonsly and threw it away. It fell like, well, like a rock. Red grabbed his last Poke Ball. Maybe he would get lucky and this one would be Deoxys or something. He threw it…

"Munchlax! Munch!" Red groaned audibly. There was no chance of winning now. Luckily, there was a distraction as a Smash Ball appeared and Pikachu went for it. It was just about to break when it floated a little too close to the stage. "Munch!"

Pikachu and Red both were startled. Munchlax had eaten the Smash Ball and was glowing with power.

There was a big explosion.

~0|~o-|-o~|0~

Master Hand was fuming. As soon as the Goldeen had been sent out, he had started an investigation and came to the conclusion that Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard's Poke Balls had been mixed into the thousands of Poke Ball items. So now Red couldn't battle until they were found. Not only that, but apparently Munchlax had sunk Final Destination into the ocean and Buckots were even now attempting to retrieve it. There would need to be a full-scale investigation on who was doing this. Primids would patrol the mansion day and night. The culprit _would _be caught.

On a completely unrelated topic, it seems Samus had lost her plasma whip.

** I'm not sure this was such a good chapter… probably better closer to the end. Well, please review!**

**~NEURON6~**


	5. Pikmin Problems

Banned Duology: Book One: Meta Knight's Anger: Chapter Five

** Sorry for not updating. I was working on Next Generation, my main story. Please try it; I think it's my best work.**

** Thanks to everyone for reviewing, especially Durppie. Any in-depth reviews will be answered in the following section.**

** Durppie: That review actually gave me an idea for the story. I will say they are not working alone…**

Captain Olimar was very worried. His Pikmin already were experiencing lowered numbers because of the skunk in the garden, now with one of the Smashers seemingly gone rogue he was even more worried.

"Relax," Olimar told himself. "Master Hand really has stepped up security. Anyone sneaking into the mansion will be caught." And that would have been true.

Unfortunately, the Pikmin were not kept inside the mansion. They lived in the gardens. And Master Hand had not added guards to the gardens.

o-( [0\/0] )-o-[-[-[-

11:00 PM

A small blue Pikmin was running for his life. He had been walking around the gardens with another blue Pikmin and a yellow one. The peaceful walk had ended when a skunk appeared out of a shrub and proceeded to eat the two companions and give chase to the blue one. However, it seemed that the skunk had been outrun…

A pair of gloved hands grabbed the small blue creature and lifted it away from the ground. Another figure, a nearby girl who was carrying a pet carrier, spoke.

"What'd you find?"

A deep voice came from the one holding the Pikmin. "A flowered blue. This will work for our last one."

Said flowered blue was relieved that there was no more danger of skunk, but was a little uneasy. What was in that pet carrier? And why was he being lowered toward it?

One figure opened the door to the carrier. The blue made a desperate attempt to break free as he saw what was inside…

There was a tiny scream and a little blue ghost floated away.

o-( [0\/0] )-o-[-[-[-

8:30 AM

Olimar woke up and stretched. He put on his helmet and unlocked the air lock on his door. (Oxygen is poisonous to Hocotatans.) The tiny spaceman walked out the door and saw Marth in the hallway. He hurried over to ask if anyone had been gotten yet.

"Marth, did anyone get put out of commission yet?"

"No," replied the swordsman, "But nobody got caught by Master Hand either. So either whoever is doing this gave up, or the problem hasn't been discovered yet."

Olimar was relieved, but he secretly thought that it was the second possibility. He walked over towards the gardens to check up on his Pikmin.

o-( [0\/0] )-o-[-[-[-

Captain Olimar was becoming increasingly worried. He had gone ten minutes without finding a single Pikmin and was scared something had- was that Pikmin chatter?

The astronaut walked toward the pile of leaves he had heard noises coming from. He lifted up a section of leaves to reveal a small group of Pikmin. There were two reds, a blue, three yellows, and one each of white and purple. All nine were clearly scared out of their wits.

Now Olimar was sure something was up. He gathered the Pikmin and kept walking. The carrot-like creatures kept looking around, frightened of whatever it was. Olimar was also uneasy, despite finding a few more Pikmin groups scattered around.

Finally, the forty or so Pikmin Olimar had with him all stiffened simultaneously, then ran in the opposite direction. Olimar watched them go, confused… then realized, too late, why they had fled.

A large fox, not the fighter Fox, but a wild fox, had emerged from the bushes and was eyeing Olimar hungrily. Olimar's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The animal stepped closer, drooling. It had bits of Pikmin leaves and flowers around its mouth.

Olimar did what anybody would in this situation. He ran. The fox gave chase, hunting down this delicious-looking animal. It was considerably bigger than the other morsels the fox had eaten, and looked more tasty as well.

Olimar wasn't just running. He was looking for his Pikmin. They had taken down bigger monsters before, and if he could find his battalion, the fox could be fought. Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow. He could see some panicking Pikmin behind a bush. The captain made a sharp turn towards them…

And saw another fox eating the little carrot-things. So much for the "fight" plan. Then Olimar tripped. There goes the "flight" plan as well. The two foxes both sprang.

A huge Deus Ex Machina then occurred. A fireball blasted into the foxes' flanks, singing them and throwing them off course. The two hit the ground hard, slowly getting up, snarling, and limping away.

Princess Zelda walked out of the bushes. After making sure the two foxes had left, she helped Olimar up.

"Meta Knight went for you?" the princess asked.

"Yes… Wait… what makes you think it's Meta Knight?"

Zelda shrugged. "Think about it. He was excluded from the tournaments the day this all started. This could be some kind of revenge."

"But wouldn't Master Hand have caught him?"

"He can teleport, right? Using that Dimensional Cape of his?"

"So? A lot of us can teleport. You can yourself."

"Yes, but it can't be a coincidence. We should tell Master Hand."

"You mean about the foxes?"

"Well, that too."

**New Meta Knight divider! I appreciate reviews! Remember, in-depth ones will be answered! Oh, and the next chapter focuses on Master Hand.**

**~NEURON6~**


	6. Reflection

Banned Duology: Book One: Meta Knight's Anger: Chapter Six

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Almost twenty reviews! So, this is Master Hand's chapter… I think I'll write one of these every five regular chapters. By the way, I now have a beta profile and am accepting requests.**

Master Hand was incredibly angry. He had spent hundreds of dollars on security cameras. He had assigned Primid and ROB guards to the corridors. He had motion sensor traps installed everywhere at night, and it hadn't done him any good. Not only was the attacker still at large, but they had taken six of the Smashers out.

First was Kirby, the playful puffball who everyone knew and loved. The poor pink child had been defeated by his own hunger and fattened to huge proportions. Master Hand had two choices to cure this: put him on a diet and make him exercise daily, which would still take a month; or call in that monster that Dedede had ordered back when Kirby first got fat. And that wasn't an option. It would take weeks for Kirby to recover.

Next was Ike, who had been attacked by fangirls and then gotten into a fight. Not to mention having half his chicken stolen. Wario and Donkey Kong had also gotten this treatment, minus the fangirls. Normally, all three should have recovered in a short amount of time. But the remaining food had apparently been poisoned- not lethally, thank goodness- but still enough to keep them hospitalized. Master Hand had done some research on the poison, and found that it was from Popstar.

Then there was Pokemon Trainer, who everyone called Red. His three beloved Pokemon; Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, had had their Poke Balls mixed into the mountains of Poke Ball items. It would take several weeks to a month of slow Poke Ball checking until they were found. On top of that, Final Destination had been sunk, and for some reason there had been several hundred Smart Bombs planted at the bottom of the ocean. Repairs would take months to complete.

Most recently, the Pikmin Gardens had fallen under attack. Foxes had been unleashed upon the poor carrot-creatures, killing at least a hundred. Master Hand had dispatched a few of the Smashers to get rid of the foxes but the population never seemed to decrease. If anything, the number of foxes _grew, _and there had even been reports of a badger, although these were unconfirmed.

This is what Master Hand thought as he sat in his office, reflecting on the problem at hand. (Get it? Hand? ...Aw forget it.) One question went through his mind: _Who is responsible?_

He hated to admit it, but it was probably Meta Knight. Assuming that Samus had had her plasma whip stolen, anyone could have melted the security cameras. But following the trail of melted cameras only led to an exit, not any rooms except for the victims'. This meant two things: whoever it was had accomplices outside the castle, and the culprit could turn invisible or teleport.

So, Meta Knight met the criteria. He could teleport with his cape, he was smart enough to plan these things, but most glaringly, he had a motive. Meta Knight had been banned from tournaments the day before this all began. One could easily imagine him using this as some kind of revenge.

But still, Master Hand had trouble believing it was him. Meta Knight always seemed so mature… It didn't make sense. Maybe-

Master Hand was, to his horror, jolted out of his pondering by a scream. Which was followed by more screams, along with loud, feminine laughs of glee. Master Hand flew over to a nearby Primid. Maybe, just maybe, it was Crazy Hand, not the problem.

"Negative Prime, show me Crazy Hand on the screen." The Primid, who was called Negative Prime and was the Primids' commander, set to work, pressing a series of buttons on a nearby monitor. Within seconds, an image of Master Hand's brother came up on the screen. He was eating something out of a can labeled "Puppy Protein" which may or may not actually be made of puppies. He was definitely not causing the screaming.

Heart heavy with dread, the leader of Smash Mansion flew off toward the noise's source.

** Cliffhanger! So, who got attacked? How were they attacked? Does Puppy Protein have puppy innards inside it? Find out next time! So, read Next Generation, please review, etc. etc. Thanks!**

**~NEURON6~**


End file.
